INSIDE POPPA ROCS BATHTUB!
by super pancake jutsu
Summary: This is the stroy of 2 people picked to live in a bathtub to see what happens when people stop being fake and start being real. THE REAL WORLD POPPA ROCS BATHTUB!
1. Chapter 1

** INSIDE POPPA ROCS BATHTUB!!!**

**By: super pancake jutsu and friends**

**One morning poppa rocs was making toast in the bathtub. He decided that he had to pass gas. He then made a nice sounding FART! The water began to turn a greenish brown color. He sat in his own waste feeling fulfilled. **

**Poppa rocs: Ahhhhhh! This feels like hoes on my back! **

**Poppa rocs then grabbed a playboy magazine. He admired the hot chick's tities.**

**Poppa rocs: LOOK AT THOSE JUGS!!! I want those on my chest!!!**

**He then began to lick Jelly Jigglers head, thinking it was one of the chicks JUGS!**

**Jelly: GO FASTER!!!**

**Then Poppa Rocs flushed him down the toilet and it clogged. **

**Poppa Rocs: IT'S NOT WORKING FOR ME!**

**Jelly: There is an Oreo down here! SCORE!**

**Poppa Rocs: Oh yea, that's from the child I raped! I mean from a party a child invited me to. We played peter pan. I was peter and he was Wendy! OHHHH! That was fun! What a night I had!**

**Then he went and at some ravioli and was chased by naked people from Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura and some very horny old people and some guy in an ambulance! **

**Poppa Rocs: I have a rash on my ass! That reminds me my favorite song is on!**

**Poppa Rocs then turned on the radio. I FOUND YOU MRS. NEW BOOTY! GET IT TOGETHER AND BRING IT BACK TO ME!**

**He then started to play with a tonka truck. UH UH uh UH UH uh UH UH hu UH UH UH!**

**Narator: Menwhile, Bo-bobo was at a local strip joint getting a lap dance from some fat guy named Janice.**

**Bo-bobo: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jelly: JANICE? What kind of guy name is Janice!!!!**

**Jelly Jiggler then began to laugh while eating everything in the toilet! **

**Poppa Rocs: I want a sandwich! Got make me a sandwich you fat jelly blob!**

**Jelly: I am not fat! I have big bones!**

**Poppa Rocs: Right. Hurry up and make me a sandwhich! Oh and while your at it, can you take that crap and...SHOVE IT IN YOUR FACE!**

**Jelly Jiggler then ran into the kitchen and made a sandwich. He brought it back to Poppa Rocs. SPLOOSH! Jelly Jiggler shoved the crap in his face. **

**Jelly: You ate corn last night and steak! Oh my GOD! THIS IS SO GOOD! When you crap more put it in a glad press and seal bag and save it for me! DON'T GET MAD GET GLAD!**

**Poppa Rocs: Did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby? **

**Jelly: UMMM...No!**

**Poppa Rocs then began eating his sandwhich. **

**Narrorator: Meanwhile at K-Mart Bo-bobo was shopping for a tour guide barbie.**

**Bo-bobo: OMG! I can't believe it... THEY HAVE TOUR GUIDE BARBIE!!! ITS A MIRACLE!**

**Poppa Rocs then found a manga sitting on the ground. The title read "Bizenghast".**

**Poppa Rocs: Wow! This chick has big jugs! Bo-bobo will probably like this guy. Whats his name? Vincent! **

**Jelly: Why didn't you tell me that Bo-bobo was gay!?**

**Poppa Rocs: Well...I...UMMM...Oh..Yea...Your not old enough! Your only 10.**

**Jelly: Just for your information, I am 10 and a half thank you very much!**

**Poppa Rocs: FYI, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!!!!!!!????**

**Poppa Rocs then threw a bag of crap on Jelly Jiggler. Jelly then started to eat it. All of a sudden Sailor Moon came out of no where and started to piss all over poppa rocs and jelly jiggler. **

**Sailor Moon: Sorry My Bad! Wrong Story.**

**Poppa rocs: I WANT MUFFINS!!!!**

**Jelly: What Kind of MUFFINS??!**

**Poppa Rocs: Glass, Fire, Newspaper, Fish, Blood, Iraquin Palastinian Conflict muffins, Bird and a star wars muffin!**

**Jelly: WTF! PISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Poppa Rocs: PISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jelly: ASSSSSSSSSSSSS CRACKERSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Poppa Rocs: Keebler Elfs WILL RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!**

**Jelly: I WANT COOKIES!!!!!!!!!! DANYA FORGONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Poppa Rocks: HI I'M TOUR GUIDE BARBIE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?!**

**Jelly: LET'S GET PHYSICAL!!**

**SMACK! Poppa Rocs smacked Jelly Jiggler in the face. Jelly Jiggler grabbed wasabi off the couch and sprayed Poppa Rocs in the eyes.**

**Poppa Rocs: OMFG! MY EYES! IT FEELS LIKE SHIT IN MY EYES!!!**

**Jelly: I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO GET PHYSICAL!**

**Narrorator: Mean while at Claires, Bo-bobo was enjoying the accesorries.**

**Bo-bobo: Like OMG! This braclet is like so cute. (BLUSH)**

**Poppa Rocs wiped his eyes and looked at Jelly Jiggler.**

**Poppa Rocs: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**

**Jelly: I HAVE AN ASS OF STEEL!**

**Poppa Rocs: YOU MAY HAVE THAT BUT YOU DON'T HAVE BALLS OF STEEL!**

**BAM! Poppa Rocs nailed Jelly Jiggler right in the nuts!**

**Jelly: OHHHHHH MY GOD! NOW MY CHILDREN ARE GONNA BE DEFORMED! YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**Poppa Rocs turned on the t.v.**

**T.V. Dude: Were back to the Maury show. **

**Maury on T.V.: Is your teenage daughter having sex for money? Is she out of control? If so, call the Maury show at 555-555-555. We'll save a seat for you!**

**YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER!**

**Poppa Rocs: OMG! That lady is a whore! Although she is pretty hot!**

**Jely: I'm gonna kick your ass!**

**Poppa Rocs: SHHH! Not now i'm watching the Maury show! **

**Jelly jiggler ran into the kitchen and grabbed the toaster. He put the toaster in the bathtub and turned the water on.**

**Jelly: Hey dude come here. I made a sandwhich for you.**

**Poppa Rocs: SANDWiCH!!!**

**Poppa Rocs ran into the bathroom. Jelly Jiggler picked him up and threw him into the bath tub! ZZZZZZ! Poppa Rocs was electricuted. 20,000 volts through his little body!**

**Jelly: That will show you. Now get up!**

**Poppa Rocs didn't move. Jelly shook him. He still didn't move.**

**Jelly: Wake up! Please! Wake up! NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE!**

**Jelly Jiggler cried and cried. Poppa Rocs was dead.**

**Jelly: WHAT HAVE I BECOME!?**

**T.V.: NOW BACK TO THE MAURY SHOW!**

**Jelly: SCREW you! I'm Watching the MAURY show!!!!!**

**Narrorator: To this day, Poppa Rocs lies in the bath tub feeling fufilled in hid own waste. Jelly Jiggler is now a full time stripper at The Gay Peoples Bar. As for Bo-bobo, he is wanted in 5 states for kidnaping 7 children and playing "Peter Pan" with them. **

** THE END!**

** or is it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**WANTED??? **

**One morning Poppa Rocs and Bo-bobo were waking up from sleeping. Bo-bobo was snuggiling with his care bear blanket while Poppa Rocs was admiering the large boobs in his playboy magazine. **

**Poppa Rocs: Get up Fat ass! **

**Bo-bobo: I'M NOT FAT I JUST HAVE BIG BONES! OH DEAR GOD! I CRAPPED MY PANTS!!!**

**Poppa Rocs: LET ME EAT IT!!!! **

**Poppa Rocs then pounced on top of Bo-bobo and started to bite his butt.**

**Bo-bobo: These are my favorite pants! I'm gonna kick your ass!!!**

**Poppa Rocs: NEVER! I'm a ninja so you can't do that! I'm getting the wasabi!!!**

**Bo-bobo: NOOOO! My mommy made that for me!**

**Poppa Rocs ran into the kitchen and grabbed the wasabi out of the fridge. Bo-bobo ran up behind him and kicked him in the nuts. Pappa Rocs fell to the ground while grabbing his croch. Bo-bobo began to laugh at him!**

**Poppa Rocs: I am going to have kids someday ya know!**

**Bo-bobo: With the way your face looks, your kids are probably going to look like Michael Jackson and Brittney Spears mixed together! HAHAHAHA! Besides your probably going to get aids and die before you have kids! HAHAHA!**

**Poppa Rocs: You shouldn't of said that!!! **

**Poppa Rocs then sprayed wasabi in Bo-bobos eyes. Bo-bobo began screaming like a girl.**

**Poppa Rocs laughed at him!**

**Jelly Jiggler then ran through the door playing with a hello kitty doll.**

**Jelly: OMG! IT'S THE NEWEST DOLL OUT!**

**Poppa Rocs: Hey Jelly look at Bo-bobo, he screams like a girl!**

**Jelly: Your right! He does scream like a girl!**

**Jelly Jiggler and Poppa Rocs laughed at him! Bo-bobo sprinted over to them and punched them in the stomach! **

**Bo-bobo: WHAT NOW! YOU CRY LIKE A GIRL!!!!**

**Poppa Rocs: I DO NOT!**

**Jelly: Actually you do!**

**Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler started teasing him and laughing at him.**

**Poppa Rocs: Well...Uh...oh yea!...AT LEAST I DON'T PLAY WITH DOLLS!**

**Jelly: Yea you do!**

**Jelly Jiggler reached under his bed and grabbed Poppa Rocs' Polly Pocket doll.**

**Poppa Rocs: That's not mine!**

**Bo-bobo: Sure!**

**Poppa Rocs: SO! IT WAS ON SALE!**

**Bo-bobo punched Poppa Rocs in the face! Jelly Jiggler sat on Poppa Rocs face and crapped on it!**

**Poppa Rocs: Oh God! What did you eat!?**

**Jelly: Well, I ate steak, eggs, spinach, bread, pizza, choclate, milk, and a sandwhich!**

**Bo-bobo: I WANT TO GO TO K-MART! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Poppa Rocs: I WANT TO GO TO THE STRIP CLUB!**

**Jelly: I WANT TO GO TO TOYS R US**

**Poppa Rocs, Jelly Jiggler, and Bo-bobo started fighting. Bo-bobo grabbed Jelly and slamed him into the wall. Poppa Rocs kicked Bo-bobo in the stomach. Jelly Jiggler grabbed Bo-bobo by the ear and threw him into the wall. Bo-bobo sprayed Jelly Jiggler with his nose hair. Poppa Rocs managed to get out of the action. He grabbed a megaphone that appeard out of no were.**

**Poppa Rocs: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PANZIS!**

**Bo-bobo and Jelly stopped fighting.**

**Poppa Rocs: Lets just go to the strip club to day and do the other stuff tommrow!**

**Bo-bobo and Jelly: FINE!**

**Bo-bobo, Poppa Rocs, and Jelly Jiggler walked out the door and to the strip club.**

**Each of them got lap dances from a fat guy named Sally McPoo. They all got drunk and attacked a little old lady. Bo-bobo started running down the street and spraying random old people with his nose hair.**

**Bo-bobo: THAT COMMERCIAL LIED! OLD PEOPLE DON'T LAST FOREVER!**

**Bo-bobo walked up to the old guy with a broken back.**

**Bo-bobo: Now that your back's broken, you should call the cooter store. OMG! YOU COULD CALL THE PEOPLE FROM THE LIFE ALERT COMMERCIAL!**

**Old Guy: ALL THEIR PRODUCTS ARE SHIT!**

**The old guy then died. Bo-bobo kicked him. He didn't wake up.**

**Bo-bobo: OMG! HE'S DEAD! I ACTUALLY KILLED SOMEONE IN REAL LIFE AND NOT ON A VIDEO GAME!**

**Jelly Jiggler, Poppa Rocs, and Bo-bobo: OH DEAR GOD! IT'S THE COPS! RUN!**

**Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Poppa Rocs are now wanted for beating a little old lady and spraying random old guys with nose hair.**

**THE END!**

**OR is it...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**POPTART LAND A.K.A.**

**Chapter 3**

**One fat ass morning, Bo-bobo, Poppa Rocks, and Jelly Jiggler decided to go to poptart land! They rode an old lady to poptart land. As they were riding, they shot little DairyQueen Migists! Bo-bobo and Jelly Jiggler started playing battle ship. **

**Jelly said: B-4**

**Bo-bobo said:YOU SUNK MY FUCKIN BATTLE SHIP! What do you have to say for yourself!?**

**Jelly said: Um...Oh yeah i remember... YOU SUCK I WIN BITCH!!!!!**

**Poppa Rocs said: shut the fuck up we are almost there!**

**Jelly and Bo-bobo said: ****YEAHHHHHH!**

**Carnival music started playing**

**MUSIC: Do DO DO DOOOOO. Poptarts Poptarts Poptarts they will rape you in YouRRRRR SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! RAPE IN YOUR SLEEEEEEP!**

**Bo-bobo said: I dont wanna get raped again!**

**Jelly said: AGAIN! OH YEAH THAT WAS THE TIME WHEN MICHAEL JACKSON CAME OVER AND PLAYED "PETER PAN"!**

**Bo-bobo said: DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!! SO MUCH PHYSICAL TOUCHING NOOOOOO!**

**Jelly said: Don't worry i didnt call MJ or did i?**

**Bo-bobo said: If you did i am gonna get him to rape you all day and stuff what now bitch i represent detroit yea BOI!**

**Poppa Rocs said: You guys chill. God what the hell is wong with you god you fagtards!**

**Poppa Rocs said: im going to candy land!YEEEEEEEE!**

**Bo-bobo said: CAN I COME! PLEWASE PLEASE!**

**Poppa said: UHHHH NO!!!!!**

**Jelly said: IM GOING TO THE FERRISWHEEL! YAY!!!**

**Bo-bobo: BITCH! **

**Bo-bobo punched poppa in the face and broke poppas jaw!**

**Bo-bobo WHAT NOW BITCH!!! HUH?**

**Poppa then crapped on Bo-bobos face! **

**Poppa: YOU LIKE MY CHOCLATEY POO!** ITS NUTRICIOUS TOO!

Bo-bobo: YUUUUUUMMM! NOT!!!!!!

Bo-bobo kicked poppa in his 1 inch nuts!

Poppa: OWWWWWWW AHHH! FUCK!

bo-bobo: NOT SO TOUGH NOW HUH YEA BOI!!!!!!!!!! WHAT NOW SMALL BALLS HAHAHA!

Poppa ran to the car. He started crying. Bo-bobo ran after him and picked up the car with his super mighty strength.

Bo-bobo: HAHAHA!

Poppa: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOO! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!

Poppa then died right before bo-bobos eyes.

Bo-bob: What have I done? WHAT HAS BECOME OF ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

(funiral)

Poppa lay n his cascet with his arms crossed on his chest! Everyone started to cry. Then all of a sudden, Helena by My Chemical Romance began to play.

the choir: What's the worst thing i can saaaaaaaaay. Is it better if i stay. so long and good nigh1 So long and goodnight!

Poppa popped out of the cascet and started dancing with a red umbrella!

Poppa: You can stand under my umberella ella eh eh! woops wrong song! Sorry guys!

the choir: Jesus you suck. Whatever god!

From this day forward poppa rocs lays buried under panzi land thinking about flowers and killing naruto!

Bo-bobo has let himself go ever since the murder. he now weighs 790 lbs. Jelly is filing a lawsuit against michael jackson for rapeing him exactly 23 times. Jelly is now scarred for life.

R.I.P Poppa Rocs


End file.
